


Attack of the Gnomes

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Humor, Kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-19
Updated: 2007-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: When good garden Gnomes go bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

“Oy veh.”

 

Sam groaned and would have thumped Dean if he could move. “Please tell me you didn’t just say that.”

 

“I did,” Dean answered. “I thought it was rather appropriate under the circumstances.”

 

“Dean…” Sam’s voice held a warning tone to it. “Don’t you…”

 

“You know, the whole Golem thing!”

 

“Dean!”

 

“What, Sam? You want me to ignore the fact that we’re currently staked to the ground like…”

 

“Gulliver?” Sam offered in a sigh.

 

“Whatever. We’re staked to the ground with fuckin’ yarn, Sam!”

 

Dean hissed out his breath when it jumped on his chest, “Get off me you, fucker!”

 

The creature jumped up and down on Dean’s chest again. “Watch your language, human.”

 

“I will if you let me up,” Dean shot back and struggled against his bindings.

 

“We Gnomes serve only our Mistress. You have been bound by the rope of our Mistress! 

 

“It’s yarn!” Dean huffed. He tried to move his arms yet again, but they were bound soundly by the multi-coloured and fuzzy yarn.

 

The Gnome looked insulted on his Mistress’s behalf. His bearded face set into a scowl. “Enchanted yarn.”

 

“Yarn that I’m going to string you up with when I get loose, motherfucker,” Dean growled back, twisting his head just enough to look over at Sam. “Yeah, so your apple pie life, I hope it never included fucking lawn ornaments.”

 

Sam cringed. “Too close to clowns for my taste.”

 

The Gnome gave another gleeful bounce on Dean’s chest, causing the man to start coughing at the weight. “You will pay, human! You will pay dearly!”

 

“Eat shit and die!” Dean yelled back, trying hard to get his hand out from where the so-called enchanted yarn held it tightly to the little stake in the ground. He felt something slither against his leg and his eyes went wide. “Sammy, can Gnomes charm snakes?”

 

“These really aren’t Gnomes, Dean. They’re really Golems….”

 

“Hello! Things slithering up my leg!”

 

Sam craned his head and managed to catch a flash of green. “It’s a garden hose, Dean.”

 

“What the fuck? Not only are we facing attacks of the garden Gnomes, now we have to deal with possessed…” Dean looked around to see a lawn chair run by being chased by an animated Virgin Mary that had escaped from its bathtub grotto. Right on her heels was a flock of excited plastic flamingos with flapping wings. Close to Sam there was a concrete deer trying to hump a Jockey. Dean didn’t even want to think about what the plastic faded Santa was doing with the flashing candy cane. “Possessed and demented lawn ornaments.”

 

Sam gave a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment. Dean watched as his younger brother’s chest rose and fell. “Now is not the time to falling asleep, princess. I don’t care how many dwarves are watching over you.”

 

A small smile quirked at the corner of Sam’s mouth. “Do me a favour and shut up for five seconds, alright?”

 

Dean as about to make a really snappy comeback when he felt something prick his leg. “What the fuck!?” He lifted his head up and watched as the little plastic fairies with spinner wings dropped down onto him, their ground stakes poking into his skin. They giggled and laughed and clapped their hands. “Hey! Go away! Shoo! If that stick wasn’t already shoved up your ass I’d do it for you!”

 

He suddenly felt the yarn give way and Dean turned his head, eyes wide to find Sammy pushing the yarn off his body. “How the hell did you do that?”

 

Sam grinned. “Every time you struggle the yarn gets tighter. All I did was relax enough so it would loosen up and I could get my knife.”

 

“Way to go, Sammy-boy. Cut me out of this shit!” The flying fairies were backing off, their brightly painted mouths in wide O’s, twittering loud enough to draw the attention of the Gnome leader.

 

“You fairies, get away from them!” The Gnome leader cried out.

 

The fairies gasped on mass and then fluttered around Dean chanting. “Pretty! Pretty!”

 

Sam burst out laughing. “I think they like you, Dean!”

 

“Don’t you dare make a fairy comment, Sasquatch!”

 

The chant and giggles intensified. “Pretty! Pretty!”

 

Sam slipped towards Dean and used his knife to cut the yarn around Dean’s arms. He swatted at the fairies and they just twittered happily. “I think they’re harmless.”

 

“Except for the Gnomes,” Dean hissed a sat up, pulling at the yarn. “Gnomes are evil.”

 

“We wouldn’t have gotten tied up in the first place if you hadn’t been trying to get a peek at the girl next door in her bikini,” Sam pointed out.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Dude, she had the top off.” Dean gave a kick at the garden hose trying to wrap around his ankle again. It actually hissed at him, water dripping out lightly like venom from a pair of fangs. “So, how do we stop these things anyway?”

 

Sam grabbed Dean’s elbow pulling him farther away from where the group of Gnomes was chattering at each other. Two of them were holding garden trowels, watching Sam and Dean with a baleful eye. “I read it two ways. One of them is saying the name of God and chanting whatever it was the old lady said backwards as you walk away from them.”

 

“Oh, that’s just a freakin’ piece of cake,” Dean grumbled. “The old bag isn’t even here! She’s probably out playing Bingo or Bridge or something old like that.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes and swatted at another fairy that had gotten close to them. He sidestepped the lawn chair and Virgin Mary only to fall over into the small fishpond where a very happy and naked Cupid turned his own little peeing water fountain on him. “That’s just gross.” Sam groaned, trying to roll out of the way. He stood up and flipped Cupid the finger in a childish gesture only to have the same done back to him. “The other way says that the person puts a piece of paper on one of the gnomes with her wish. To get them to stop, you take it off.”

 

“You’re assuming this old bag can write.”

 

Sam found it hard to pay attention when the cupid was eyeing up a little Dutch girl in wooden shoes at the edge of the pond. “Little harsh, don’t ya think?”

 

Dean motioned widely at the chaos around them. “White trash much? All that’s missing is…” 

 

Just then a cut of a big fat woman’s butt skittered by. “Never mind. I’m in hell. This is hell.” He turned and poked Sam in chest. “You’re just lucky there’s no clowns.”

 

Sam shuddered at the thought. “That’s close enough to a clown for me.” Sam pointed at a brightly coloured wheelbarrow. It looked like some kid had decided to put every colour of the rainbow on it. What really did the trick was the bright purple polka dots that were painted on in no pattern whatsoever. An old ragged happy-faced scarecrow was pushing it around. Dean laughed and started to hum some carousel music. “Shut up, jerk.”

 

“Make me, bitch,” was Dean’s instant reply.

 

Sam glared for a moment then just gave up, knowing he’d lose the staring contest. “So, I guess now we start checking every thing to see if we can find one with a piece of paper on it.”

 

Dean looked at the ragged scarecrow. “God, that one’s fugly, too. Must be a rule. I’ll save him for you.”

 

“Gee, thanks. And what will you be starting with?”

 

Dean rolled his head with a smirk and pointed towards the topless mermaid frolicking in the pond. “Her.”

 

“Dude, she’s a statue!”

 

The mermaid wiggled her finger in a come hither motion to Dean. “I can’t help it if I’m resistible.”

 

Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes. “You’re hopeless.”

 

“With great boobs! Nice and firm!”

 

Sam walked passed Dean, giving him a good smack upside the back of his head. 

 

“Ow!” Dean yelled, rubbing at the spot Sam had connected with.

 

It wasn’t as easy as they had expected. They were literally chasing all the magikals around the backyard of the woman’s house. The ones they did catch had no trace of a piece of paper on them. Sam ended up with a split lip from tripping over the hose. Dean got a black eye from trying to grope the mermaid. If they weren’t being accosted by something, they were tripping or generally trying to avoid being run over.

 

“Dude, this is so not working.”

 

“You’re telling me.” Sam was kicking at the flock of flamingos that were pecking at his boots. He just about was knocked over when the deer whizzed by with the Jockey riding it. “At least the deer isn’t humping the Jockey anymore.”

 

Dean was just about to laugh when he saw something flutter from the roof top of the trailer. He grabbed Sam out of the way just as the giant pink umbrella belong to the patio set currently climbing the fencing came hurtling down to the ground. Its pole dug deep right into the ground where Sam had just been standing and the umbrella opened and closed rapidly like a freakish land jellyfish.

 

Dean patted Sam’s stomach and growled, “That was too close.”

 

Sam pulled the knife from inside his boot and slit the cloth of the umbrella. “Now try to fly, you dipshit.”

 

“Damn, Sammy. A little harsh much?” Dean danced away when Sam tried to smack at him this time. “Dude, I’m your only friend right now. Knock it off.”

 

“Well, we’re obviously not going to get anything accomplished at this rate. How do we wanna play this out? Wait until the woman gets home?”

 

“Sure. Excuse me, ma’am, we need you to call off your freakishly weird pseudo attack dogs so they’ll quit killing the neighbours.”

 

“You got a better idea?” Sam challenged.

 

“Yeah, I think I might.” Dean looked around the chaos of the yard until he spotted the Gnomes. They were currently involved in an embroiled battle with the tittering brigade of fairies. He strode off and grasped up one of the Gnomes by the hat. Throwing it into the air, it shrieked and he caught it by its red pointy shoes. He looked the still screaming Gnome right in the eyes. “Take me to your leader.”

 

The terrified Gnome pointed at another Gnome with a blue hat and pot belly. “Him! It’s him. It’s Gerald.”

 

Dean gave the Gnome a shake. “You’re leader’s named Gerald?”

 

“Y-Yes! YES!”

 

Dean set his victim down and it scampered away. He pulled out his hand gun and pointed it at Gerald the Gnome. “This is my boom stick!”

 

Sam snickered next to him, but stayed quiet other than that. He watched as all the gnomes, all FIFTEEN of them lined up as if they were about to lay siege on some distant country. It was the silence that had Sam turning around, watching as every animated object formed a circle around them.

 

“Dean…”

 

“I want to know which one of you holds the Mistress’s spell and I…”

 

“Uhm, Dean…”

 

“I want you to hand it over nice and slow.”

 

“Dean…”

 

Dean spun around, gun still pointed at the gnomes. “WHAT!?”

 

“Uhm…we’re surrounded by plastic and plaster.”

 

Dean turned to see that they were surrounded. He had this overwhelming urge to tell Sam to circle the wagons, except there were no wagons. “Well, shit.”

 

Gerald the Gnome glared at Dean. “Human, you threaten one of us, you threaten all of our kin.”

Dean cocked back the safety on his gun. “You haven’t seen me threaten you yet, you white trash bobble.”

 

“Dean…” Sam grabbed the gun and lowered it. “We don’t want to underestimate this magick. It’s old and powerful.”

 

Dean gave him his patented ‘what the fuck’ look. “And what do you propose, Einstein?”

“Reasoning with them?”

 

“I’d rather shoot them…”

 

“Dean! Let me try…” Out of the corner of his eye he saw the lawn ornaments getting ready to attack. He tried to plaster on a real smile and turned to the Gnome leader. “We really don’t mean you any harm.”

 

“Human, you stopped us from doing our Mistress’s bidding.”

 

“Oh…” Sam blinked and something twigged. “What did she want you to do?”

 

“Destroy the enemy!” Every lawn ornament with a mouth chorused out at once. “Destroy the enemy!”

 

“Uhm, who’s the enemy?” Sam asked cautiously.

 

Now it was the Gnome giving him the ‘what the fuck’ look. He wanted to punt the damn thing for looking at him with distain. Concrete shouldn’t be able to pull an attitude with him. “The enemy is Mrs. Finkelstein’s prize winning roses, of course. They offend our Mistress.”

 

Dean turned to look at Sammy, one eyebrow cocked. “So, they start by fucking up the gardens and then killing the gardener? That’s a bit extreme.”

 

Sam leaned in a bit closer to Dean, trying to keep his voice from reaching the rest of the strange crowd around them. “She just gives them the orders. Probably doesn’t have that much control over what they do or how they interpret those orders. With magick there’s always some kind of loophole.”

 

Dean groaned. “Fucking great. So exactly how in the hell are we going to stop this shit? We can’t take them all on and believe me, that’s embarrassing to admit. Never thought I’d get my ass kicked by a bunch of…whatever the fuck they all are.”

 

“We are Gnomes!” Gerard called out and kicked Dean in the ankle. “Show us some respect, human!”

 

Dean kicked at the Gnome and with a screech it flung himself onto Dean’s boot and bit through his sock. Dean howled and shook his foot trying to get it off. But with the tenacity of a bull rider, it held on tight. Just then the sliding door in the trailer opened and the beaded curtains flew every which way as a little old lady came flying. “Gerald? Gerald, you ankle biter, let him be!”

 

The Gnome let go and went flying through the air. When he landed, he scrambled into an immediate bow. “Mistress! These interlopers were keeping us from our mission!”

 

The woman was wearing a purple and blue velour track suit. Her hair was dyed a white blonde, which made her mascara-laden eyelashes and blood red lips even more shocking. “I drove past and saw the roses were plucked off their steams. That’s a start, Gerald.”

 

Dean’s sore foot was forgotten as he stared in complete and total shock at the woman. His mouth kept opening and closing like a fish. He’d seen plenty of weird things in his time but the fact that she looked just like one of those actual redneck trailer trash people you see who stay living in the trailer park year after year smack damn in the middle of Tornado Alley, well, that was enough to make him want to howl with laughter. She was overweight and over-made up. The gold earrings and thick gold necklace shimmered in the sunlight. The rings on every finger flashed as she waved at the gnomes, making her way out to where Sam and Dean were both standing.

 

“Well aren’t you two just the handsomest things I’ve seen in a long time,” she crooned, taking a very appreciative and long look at the both of them. 

 

Dean could feel Sam shifting beside him and yet he couldn’t find a damn thing to say to her, which was a first. Dean of the snappy comebacks and quick retorts was long gone. He watched as she lifted a hand and traced a fake bright pink nail along the edge of his leather jacket. She grinned at him and he shuddered.

 

“Now, what would two little sweet things like yourselves be doin’ on my property?” 

 

Dean’s mind whirled trying to think of some sort of lie. But there was pretty much no way to lie when you were surrounded by possessed lawn ornaments nearly frothing at the mouth, or nozzle if it was the garden hose, to kill you. “Your Gnomes are evil!”

 

“Oh, dear.” Her hands fluttered in front of her face. “My Gnomes.” She shook her head vehemently. “No, can’t be. They’re quite harmless. You must have been antagonizing them.”

 

“By breathing?” Dean shot out and glared at Gerald who was stalking closer.

 

“Ma’am, what my brother meant to say was…” Sam flashed his goofy, friendly smile. “Was, we were worried your little friends were going to get into trouble.”

 

The woman laughed. “Oh, they’re hardly any trouble. Not a real brain between any of them. They do as they’re told and that’s it.” She tilted her head to the side and nodded at a cluster of the fairies. “They amuse me. A lady living all by herself has the right to be entertained. And if they take care of a few pesky neighbours for me, what’s the true harm? I mean, plants don’t have feelings.”

 

Sam shook his head. “No, plants don’t. But the relatives of the people that they’re killing do.”

 

The woman frowned. “Oh, please. Those were all accidents! Could happen to anyone at anytime. They weren’t told to kill those people.”

 

Dean laughed darkly. “You call cutting off your own head with a pair of rusty garden shears an accident?”

 

The woman cringed. “They’re just stupid pieces of animated plastic and plaster!”

 

Sam grabbed Dean by the elbow and gave it a pull, stepping backwards and away from the crazy lady. “Yeah, why don’t you tell them that.”

 

When she looked down all the animated lawn ornaments had enclosed her in a tight circle, and by the looks on the ones that had faces, they weren’t pleased. “All of you get on back to your jobs. Go on, shoo!” She lifted her hands and waved at them, but not a single one stepped back.

 

“You heard me.” She motioned with her hands. “Shoo!”

 

“I’m sorry Mistress, we will not. We will do what you commanded from us,” Gerald shook his head. “We will eliminate the enemy.”

 

“Enemy? I just didn’t want that old biddy from down the way bragging about her roses anymore. I couldn’t stand her winning another award.”

 

“And so we will kill her to stop her from ever bothering you again, Mistress.”

 

The old woman started to hyperventilate. “Oh, dear… oh, dear…. No. That’s not what I wanted!” 

 

She looked up, shock clearly visible on her face. “I swear I didn’t mean for it to be like this!”

 

She looked back down and watched as several of the Gnomes got closer, holding more of the yarn. She started to back away but they caught her, looping it quickly around her ankles. She fell backwards to the ground, suddenly face to face with Gerald as he grinned evilly into her face. “Eliminate the enemy. That’s what you said and that’s what we shall do.” 

 

“Is that exactly what you wrote on the piece of paper?” Sam asked, eyes scanning along each ornament, Dean doing the same.

 

“Yes, but not in the way they’re making it sound!”

 

Dean moved forward then, grabbing up one of the flamingos and using it as a club. He knocked Gerald back and several of the others. “Which one? Which one has the paper?”

 

“Stop her! If she tells the human we’ll all be done for!” Gerald cried out, managing to right himself.

 

“Which one!?” Dean yelled again, yanking his knife from his boot to cut the yarn from her ankles.

 

“Th-The scarecrow! I pinned it under the hat on the scarecrow!” she answered, pushing herself up onto her knees.

 

“Again, which one!? There’s three different ones!” Dean lunged at the fairy that came swooping dawn, stick aimed at the woman’s head. He managed to grab it and fling it towards the other group that was hovering nearby, scattering them.

 

“The one pushing the wheelbarrow!”

 

“Sam!” Dean yelled.

 

“I’m on it!”

 

As he was running, Dean dug into pocket and grabbed a Bic lighter. He tackled the scarecrow and with it still underneath him, it lit on fire.

 

Sam saw this and tried to grab at the garden hose, but it alluded him with a hiss. “Damn it, Dean, you just have to remove the spell!”

 

“And this will damn well remove it…” He grunted and slammed down the struggling scarecrow whose head was burning fast. It would have screamed if its mouth hadn’t been sewn on. “Permanently.”

 

“Dean…” Sam tried to grab at the hose again. He saw the flames burn quick and bright as the fire caught fire of the scarecrow’s body. Dean rolled away off it as the flames started to singe his own jeans and leather coat. He watched the writhing scarecrow and batted at his coat. “Not this coat. I love this coat.”

 

Sam made one more attempt at grabbing the hose. He managed to wrap his hands around it this time, fingers tightening around it as it squirmed in his hands. Suddenly he was hit with a stream of water right to the face. He gasped and turned his head, cursing under his breath. 

 

Just as quickly as it started, it stopped. The hose went limp. Sam immediately turned the nozzle towards Dean, hitting his mark easily enough. He heard Dean give a shout but kept the stream up for a few more seconds before dropping the house to the ground.

 

“Thanks, Sam. Now am I not only singed, I’m soaked.”

 

“You’re welcome, jerk.”

 

“Shut up, bitch.”

 

They glared at each other for a long moment before noticing that the yard was eerily quiet. Looking away from each other they took in the almost hilarious scene before them. Whatever each ornament had been doing as the golem spell had finally burned to ashes, that’s how they had ended up. Frozen back in place as inanimate objects one again, the deer had its teeth sunk into the Jockey’s backside. The Jockey’s face was frozen in perpetual ‘O’ with his head turned back around. It was a perverted looking version of that baby and puppy sun block commercial. The Gnomes were all eerie to see, faces contorted in rage or surprise. 

 

The older woman was looking at them in horror and started to sniff. “I didn’t mean…”

 

Sam cut her off. “I know you didn’t, ma’am. But this is what happens when you play with magick. People get hurt.”

 

She stared to ring her hands and tears were spilling down her face, leaving a trail of mascara. “I killed them?”

 

Sam exchanged a look with Dean. She was obviously didn’t mean any of this to happen. “They did. Dark magick. But you…”

 

“I’ll destroy them,” she promised. “Right away. I’ll get my grandson over here with a sledge hammer. And I’ll regrow her roses… and… there’s nothing I can do to make this go away, is there?”

 

Dean sniffed at his wet leather jacket and made a face. He sighed and shook his head. “No. You’ll have to live with what you did.”

 

 

They stumbled back into the motel room. Dean shrugged out of his jacket and held it out in front of him, checking it over again. “I can not believe this!”

Sam groaned and pushed passed Dean, going to drop down onto the bed. “Your jacket’s had worse, Dean. Besides, it didn’t damage it really. Just another scar added to it to make you look more dangerous.”

 

Dean’s head came up at that. “Really? You think it makes me look dangerous?” A small smile flittered across his lips. “Like… James Dean dangerous? Not Charles Manson dangerous?”

Sam gave a short barked laugh. He rolled his head to the side and watched as Dean dropped the leather jacket onto the back of the chair. His brother was already pulling at his teeshirt, yanking it up and over his head.

 

“Shit, Dean!” Sam yelped, pushing himself up and off the bed in one smooth movement.

 

“Huh?” Dean whirled around to find Sam standing right there. “What?”

 

“Turn back around,” Sam said, his brow furrowed a bit. “Dude, your back is covered in cuts.” 

 

Dean hissed when Sam’s fingers swept along one side. “Fuck, man, you look like you went ten rounds with Mike Tyson.”

 

“No, instead I just went to town with evil Gnomes.” Dean hissed in pain when Sam touched one of his worst cuts. “Evil, evil Gnomes.”

 

Sam wanted to see Dean smile. He didn’t want to see him grimace in the slightest pain. “Yeah, they’re too much like clowns. So, I guess you’re not just afraid of flying… you’re also afraid of gnomes now?”

 

“Dude, hold your tongue.” He tried to wiggle away, but Sam’s large hand held him in place as he inspected his wounds. “Sammy…”Dean sighed in exasperation.

 

“What, you want me to kiss them better?”

 

“You develop magick spit when I wasn’t looking?” Dean countered, jumping a bit when he felt a cool puff of air against the side of his neck. “What the hell are you doing?”

 

“You used to do that to me when I fell and scraped my knees. Always made them feel better,” 

Sam answered, moving to blow on another particularly nasty scrape on Dean’s right shoulder blade. Sam’s hands skated lower, physically turning Dean a bit sideways as he checked the other cuts. 

 

Dean shuddered under Sam’s hands, feeling goosebumps break out on his skin as Sam moved his way around to the front. “You keep doing that and there’s gonna be something else that needs to get blown.”

 

Sam froze where he was, still half kneeling in front of Dean. When he looked up at Dean, it was through a heavy fringe of messy bangs. “Would that make you quit whining like a big baby?”

 

“Well it would shut you up, bitch.” Dean words help no malice and he ruffled Sam’s bang. His breath caught when Sam caught his thumb and pulled it into his mouth. Dean could feel Sam suck slow and deliberately, making a show out of it. It was enough to make Dean forget his few scrapes. “Jeez, Sammy.”

 

Sam smirked even while he was sucking. He nipped the skin and pulled away, kissing the pad of the thumb. “You always enabled my oral fetish.”

 

Dean groaned again and started to fumble with his zipper. “Oh, shut up.”

 

Sam reached a hand out and grabbed at Dean’s wrist. When Dean went to speak, Sam pressed a finger to his lips and gave a shake of his head, effectively silencing whatever it was Dean was about to say. With a wicked grin, Sam leaned in, nudging his nose along the obvious outline of Dean’s cock. He let his hands rest along Dean’s hips, applying pressure to hold him still when Dean tried to thrust his hips forward. Taking his time, Sam pressed his mouth along the bulge, blowing hard until the spot grew hot and wet along the denim. When Dean groaned above him, Sam pressed harder, angling so that his teeth scraped along the hard cock beneath his mouth.

 

“Fuck, Sam, can we get with the program already?” Dean panted out, his own hands having slipped down and interlaced with Sam, pressing them harder into his own hips.

 

Sam merely chuckled, leaning forward to undo Dean’s belt, tossing it back onto the bed. He then made a grab at the zipper with his teeth before pulling it slowly down. Dean had managed to pop the button open before Sam had stopped him which made nosing his way in between the denim flaps much easier. He bit and licked at the blond hairs beneath Dean’s navel, tugging until the skin was a nice patch of red.

 

“Are you trying to mark me?” Dean groaned and tugged a little at Sam’s hair.

 

“All part of the program, Dean.” Sam nipped at the skin again. He still remembered the first time he had left a hickey on Dean right where there dad could see. Dean had been terrified, but dad had only shook his head and ruffled Dean’s hair, calling him a ‘lady killer’. “You’ve almost always given me what I want…” He moved his head and slowly licked the head of Dean’s cock. “And I want this.”

 

Dean’s breathing stuttered for a moment. “Glad…to hear we got somethin’ in c-c-common. Fuck, Sammy!” Dean’s hands gripped tighter in his little brother’s hair as Sam nipped at the skin of Dean’s inner thigh. He tipped his head back and forced his breathing down a notch, feeling Sam’s puff of laughter against the wet skin. “C’mon already! You were doing so well!”

 

Sam chuckled again, one hand sliding from Dean’s hip around to the dip in his brother’s lower back. His finger tapped out a rhythm, sliding a little bit down into the crease. Tongue licking a hot stripe from the base of Dean’s dick up to the tip, he let his finger slip farther down. Dean’s response was a shove of his hips forward and then back, another tortured groan escaping past his lips.

 

Sam pulled away from Dean’s cock with a smirk. “You have to ask for it, Dean.”

 

“You want me to beg for you, you fucker,” Dean ground out. He squirmed a little, trying to get Sam’s finger right where he wanted it. But Sam only licked his lips and kept smirking. His finger kept caressing and teasing, but never pressing in.

 

“Yeah, I want you to beg. You always fight it so much.”

 

“Asshole…”

 

“I’m not touching that, Dean,” Sam chuckled at his own double entendre. “C’mon, I wanna hear it. I don’t know why you fight it so much when you want it… you were always such a slut.”

 

Dean gave a frustrated groan, nothing to do with the teasing now. He reached down behind himself and grabbed Sam’s hand, squeezing on Sam’s wrist hard enough to leave additional bruises. Sam merely raised an eyebrow as he started up at his brother. “I want your finger,” Dean started, pushing Sam’s wrist until the finger on his hand slid easily into his ass. “…right there.” Releasing Sam’s wrist, he let his fingers slide along Sam’s jaw, teasing Sam’s bottom lip with his thumb. “I want those lips of yours right here.” Dean’s hand took a firm grip at his little brother’s chin and pulled his head forward, the precome smearing like lewd lip gloss across his brother’s mouth. “Starting to figure it out yet, Sam?”

 

“Mmm… yeah.” Sam licked the pre-come off his lips. “I know exactly what you want now.”

 

His hands came up to Dean’s hips and Dean was smiling down at him, expecting to get exactly what he wanted now. Sam tightened his grip and used the element of surprise to throw Dean off balance. He pushed quickly, sending Dean crashing onto the bed behind him. In an instant, Sam was on Dean, pinning his brother down with a knee in his lower back. Sam was already unbuckling his own belt.

 

“And I’m not gonna give it to you, Dean.” Sam started to unzip his jeans. “Instead, I’m going to take what I want.”

 

Dean could not believe this was happening. Instinct took over and he reached back with one hand, going to get a grip on Sam to reverse the position. Sam was one step ahead of him, he caught Dean’s wrist easily. He’d already managed to loop the belt and he pulled it snugly around Dean’s wrist before reaching out to grab the other one. Anticipating the move, Dean started to roll in that same direction in the hopes of unbalancing Sam enough to roll him off. It didn’t work too well. He only ended up with on his side, one arm already wrenched behind his back, and Sam’s legs effectively locked around his upper torso. He gave a shout when Sam manoeuvred his other wrist into the makeshift shackles. 

 

They both laid there panting for a few moments before Sam’s legs loosened. With a hand between Dean’s shoulder blades, he gave Dean a not so gentle push back onto his stomach. “Stupid move.”

 

Dean wriggled a bit, then cursed, and then wriggled some more before finally shoving his face in the pillow to muffle the curses. When the smack came to his ass, he was completely unprepared. He had just lifted his head from the pillow in order to breathe. What came out of his mouth was half strangled gasp and half squeak.

 

It was another belt, Dean’s own belt to precise. That thought angered him more than anything. He honestly didn’t even remember Sam messing with it as he’d opened Dean’s jeans other than to get it out of the way. Dean could feel the cut of the leather with its sharp line of pain. Before he even had a chance to protest or even breath, the belt came down again. Dean tried to struggle but his body wouldn’t move. His limbs would listen to his brain when it was crying at him that he should move. And then he felt the belt strike down again. He heard Sam’s breath increasing and his big frame shift to get a good swing in for the next hit. This had come out of nowhere. He had thought they were in for a quick blowjob after a case strange even by their standards, but then this had come.

 

“Sammy, please…” Dean groaned in a broken voice. Even wasn’t even sure what he was asking for.

 

“If your damn leather jacket didn’t stink, I’d have you wearing that, too,” Sam whispered as he leaned down to bite at Dean’s earlobe. “You want another one, Dean? How many do you think you can take before I have you really screaming?”

 

Dean’s mind spun and for a moment he wondered if Meg had found her way back into Sam’s body. 

 

When he didn’t instantly respond, Sam’s hand had begun to slide slowly up his spine, stopping at one particular spot where an old scar was. Only Sam would know that scar. He’d given it to him years ago. He turned his head to the side, eyes closing for a moment. With all the shit he put up with from day to day, maybe just letting go for once wouldn’t be so bad. He’d wanted to try this before but had never had the guts to bring it up. He knew Sam wasn’t vanilla in bed but he’d never been sure how his request would be taken.

 

Sam heard the mumble from Dean’s lips but couldn’t quite make out the words. He leaned back down. “What did you say?”

 

“Ten,” Dean answered, his voice wavering just the tiniest bit. “I said give me ten.”

 

Dean half expected Sam to deny or taunt him. But he heard the swish of the belt as his answer and felt the immediate warmth spread over his ass. Dean didn’t know why he breathed out the quiet whisper, but he did.

 

“One…” He was counting out the lashes as they came. The next two were close together. Sam must be getting impatient. “Two. Three.” He turned his head to see Sam’s reflection in the mirror. Sam was holding the belt and looking at Dean a guilty, dark look. “C’mon, Sammy. I want it. Two more…”

 

Sam delivered them but his face betrayed what he was really feeling by the time the last one fell on Dean’s ass. He dropped the belt to the floor, his hands immediately stroking over the welts he’d left there. Dean shifted beneath him, pressing his ass up and back. He was practically purring from it.

 

“Sam,” Dean said, turning his head back to watch.

 

“No more. You’ve got enough marks on you from earlier today,” Sam whispered before leaning down to run his tongue along the longest red stripe, his hands undoing the other belt around Dean’s wrists. The guilt still gnawed at him but he pushed it back down. Dean had asked for it and he’d delivered. 

 

Dean was still in a haze from the belt. The damn belt that made him fly. Pain was familiar, but this pain was welcome. It was by his choice. It was by the hand of his brother. His blood. He was still in a haze when he felt Sam let him go and then positioning him to his liking. Dean was pliant and moaning when Sam slicked him up. Dean lifted up onto his knees, begging without words. Hands were on his hips, digging in and leaving yet more marks on his body.

 

“Love you, Dean…” Sam hissed and pushed in roughly.

 

It didn’t take much. Adrenaline was still rushing through both of their systems. Every time Sam came close to pulling all the way out, Dean would push back. He didn’t want to lose contact, not at all. Sam decided it wasn’t what he wanted either. Reaching around, he pulled Dean back until they were both up on their knees on the bed. Both working in tandem now, they raced to get to the end. The headboard smacked hard against the wall, making the picture of the waterfall above them start to keep rhythm as well.

 

The walls of the cheap motel were thin and suddenly there was a thumping coming from the other side. An angry thumping followed by yelling. “Keep it down, you freaks!”

 

And just like a switch had gone off, the weird spell was broken. They were so close to the end and Sam froze.

 

Dean kept his weight on one hand and smacked his fist against the wall. Sam burst out laughing when the picture fell to the floor behind the headboard. Now Dean just thumped his fist onto the mattress, his head falling onto the pillow. With a groan, muffled by the pillow, Dean demanded, “Damn it, finish this, Sam!”

 

Sam was laughing so hard that tears were staring to spill from the side of his eyes. His grip tightened on Dean’s hips, but he still didn’t move. “Maybe it’s the Gnomes next door…”

 

“Bastard,” Dean called out between clenched teeth, a chuckle escaping him that turned into a moan when Sam’s hips swivelled and finally managed to really hit the mark. “There! God damn it, right there!”

 

Sam obliged eagerly, hips slamming hard into his brother’s as he set a hectic pace. He started to reach around to jerk Dean off when he gave a shout, coming all across Sam’s forearm in the process. The hot splatter did him in, Sam’s hips pistoned once, twice, and then he slammed home coming in hot bursts deep inside of Dean. He immediately fell forward across Dean’s back, knocking his forehead against the back of Dean’s head with a very audible crack.

 

“Ow! I’m not into pain like that!” Dean protested even as Sam’s heavy body went slack and forced him down onto the bed. Dean’s face was pressed into the pillow and he tried shift Sam without any luck. “You’re heavy.”

 

“I’m heavenly?” Sam asked and didn’t move. He pressed his face into the side of Dean’s neck.

Dean turned his head to the side. “I said, you’re heavy!”

 

“So much for post-orgasmic bliss,” Sam teased, still not moving.

 

“Dude, would you get the fuck off me?”

 

Sam lifted a bit, then dropped back down making Dean “oomph” into the pillow again. “I don’t think I can move.”

 

Dean growled beneath him. “So help me God, Sammy, if you don’t move right now I will hire someone to dress up like a clown and…”

 

Sam scrambled back, pulling roughly out of Dean.

 

“Again… ow!”

 

There was a thumping on the wall again. Sam flopped down next to Dean and the bed creaked dangerously under them. The thumping was followed by yelling, “SHUT UP!”

 

Dean got a wicked look on his face and exchanged a glance with Sam. He reached up over his head and shook the headboard widely. At the top of his lungs, he yelled out, “OH, YEAH! Ride me big boy! Make me scream!”

 

Sam burst out laughing and yelled out, “Take it, BITCH! YOU WANT IT HARD AND LONG!”

 

They would never remember how long the screaming session went on but eventually they both collapsed into a fit of laughter. Of course, at one point the manager had called from the office and gotten an earful of the same thing. Sam had laughed, peeking out the window to let Dean know the manager was moving them to another room at the opposite end of the motel. He watched carefully as the man came back out after carrying his girlfriend or wife’s suitcases into the new room. The man threw a scowl in their general vicinity before climbing into his car. He pulled out and Sam couldn’t help the huge bout of giggles that took him over.

 

Dean sat up on the bed, brow furrowed. “What’s so damn funny?”

 

“I don’t think you’d believe me if I told you.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “C’mon, Sam. You can’t do that and then not tell. That’s like a big time rule you’re breaking.”

 

Sam grinned. “You sure you wanna know?”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

 

Sam stood staring at Dean a moment longer until his brother started to act as if he’d get out of bed. “The bumper sticker.”

 

Dean shook his head and waved a hand. “Yeah, what about it?”

 

“It said ‘I Break For Gnomes’.”


End file.
